


Vous êtes mon coeur (You Are My Heart) - Klaus Mikaelson

by Royal_Wars



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Teen Pregnancy, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royal_Wars/pseuds/Royal_Wars
Summary: There was only one way Klaus was going to give his blessing for Hayley's wedding. He had to choose a bride of his own from Jackson's pack, so he chose Briar Kenner: Jackson's little sister.
Relationships: Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall & Hope Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Jackson Kenner/Hayley Marshall, Keelin Malraux/Freya Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Marcel Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Vous êtes mon coeur (You Are My Heart) - Klaus Mikaelson

Briar Kenner cried. She cried in her grandmother's arms.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Mary screeched at Jackson, "You let him choose her!?"

"I didn't think he would choose her! I thought maybe River or Kaylee. Not Briar." Jackson huffed, "Briar, I'm so sorry."

"He did this to get back at you for taking the mother of his child!" Mary yelled, "She's sixteen, Jack. . . She isn't ready! She hasn't even had her first kiss!"

Briar took off out the door of the cabin. Jackson went after her, tackling her to the ground. He straddled her and tried to get her to dodge her fists aimed at his face, "Stop. . . Please, stop! I'm so sorry, Briar. Please. . . Forgive me!"

Briar sniffled, "Jack, I'm going to be his wife. . . He's going to get my first everything. . . Klaus will."

"I know." Jackson choked up, "God, please forgive me."

* * *

Briar was dressed in a snow-white lace wedding dress. Her hair was curled and pinned up by Camille just a few moments before when Klaus came in.

"I hope the dress is to your liking, love." Klaus was groomed in a black suit. She nodded, "You're scared of me."

"You murdered members of my pack." She scolded, "Why me? Out of all of us, why me?

Klaus smirked, "You are royalty, little flower. I needed a wolf to make another heir."

Briar's eyes flickered gold, "If Jackson and Hayley die without a child, I become Alpha."

"Yes."

Her hand crossed his face with a loud slap, "That is my brother, you asshole. I will rip your heart out if you try to kill him. I don't care for Hayley but she makes him happy. That's all I care about. Let me make myself clear, Mikaelson. I am and always will be a Kenner."

"Five minutes, Briar." She heard her grandmother from downstairs.

"Let's get this over with," She muttered.

Briar sighed when she felt Hayley's power flow through her. She looked at Klaus who had a wicked grin on his face as her grandmother spoke, "We have another unification to honor tonight! Briar Mary Kenner and Niklaus Mikaelson, please come down."

She and Klaus stood before her grandmother and she tried not to cry. She could sense her brother's eyes on her.

"Hayley, Jackson, Do you honor this union?" Mary asked a hint of sadness in her voice.

"We do," Hayley answered.

Mary nodded to the couple and Briar grudgingly joined hands with the hybrid, "There was a time when werewolves saw themselves not as cursed but blessed with a connection to our most pure selves. And tonight, we honor that blessing with the unification of the two bloodlines, Kenner and Mikaelson." Mary fastened their hands together with baby breath and twine. She handed them a lit match, "Now, your vows. . ."

Klaus looked into her eyes, "I pledge to honor you and defend you and yours above all others."

Briar took a deep breath but still, her voice cracked, "T-To share in blessings and burdens. To be your advocate, your champion."

"To be your comfort, your sanctuary, and for as long as we both shall live." Klaus's eyes suddenly burned gold. His beast was coming forward.

"To be your family." They finished together. They lit the candle just as her brother and his wife did.

Mary watched as Klaus' eyes stayed glowing, "Niklaus, you may kiss your bride."

It was Klaus that had to move forward. Briar was frozen, both of their wolf eyes locked together. When he was only an inch away she whispered, "I've never. . ." He nodded once. His lips brushed her softly then was gone.

Briar didn't get to join her brother in the wedding march. She sat in Klaus' study crying. She could hear her husband and new brother-in-law bickering.

"Jackson marries the mother of your child, move in our home, solidifying his rule over the wolves you yourself once sought to control and you take his sister as your bride. Talk to me." Elijah demanded.

"Let Jackson have Hayley. Although, he isn't exactly fit to lead an army tasked with protecting my daughter. His reign will be short-lived then Briar and I will rule." Klaus informed.

"Niklaus, you cannot honestly believe that I would allow you to harm Jackson on the day of Hayley's wedding--

Klaus cut him off, "He's not one of us, Elijah! He's mortal. Mortals perish."

"So is your wife!" Elijah snapped, "What are you doing?"

Klaus sighed, "Confide in me, brother-- how do you feel when you see Hayley look at him?" _Wait, was Elijah in love with Hayley?_ Briar wondered.

Klaus was annoyed, "Are you to be my chaperon the entire evening, brother? I do have a wife to attend to."

"Chaperon, steward, babysitter... whichever term tickles your fancy most, brother. You're welcome to indulge _whomever_ and whatever you please. I would only ask that you refrain from any homicidal behavior..." Elijah muttered.

"Just one day back, and you're already more than fulfilled your quota for irritating brotherly conduct," Klaus complained.

"Let me make myself quite clear, Niklaus-- so long as Jackson brings even an inkling of joy into Hayley's life, you are not to go near him." Elijah threatened.

"It's amusing listening to you defend the man who married the woman you love. But then, you've always coveted that which is not yours to have." Klaus taunted.

"Just listen to yourself! Fueled by your delusions of persecution! Think, Niklaus-- if you kill Jackson, the wolves will descend into chaos. You're acting out of fear, terrified that Jackson might be a better father to Hope. Do you want Briar to hate you?"

"Do not bring the child into this!" Klaus growled. Briar pulled her knees up to her chin. All of this was wrong.

"Your child arrived here today, her security strengthened by those wolves that would defend her, and you would jeopardize that alliance? Niklaus, you yourself have mentioned that had you been raised by Ansel, you might have been a better man. Now, perhaps, a better man has entered Hope's life, and have seen that you are shaken to your core."

"You have the audacity to analyze me? That's ambitious, considering your psychological difficulties. How was your time with my therapist? Was it helpful? Because it was a great risk leaving you alone with her! These days, who knows what you might do?" Klaus was getting angry.

"I have stood by you, and I have defended you for as long as I can recall. But, in the name of your daughter, her mother, and your wife, I will not watch you commit this evil. I would suggest you get to know Briar."

-It was much later that night that Klaus came in. Briar was already showered and out of her dress. She was in his bed, with a book in her hands. 

Klaus stopped in the doorway, "I suppose this has been a horrific wedding night for you."

"Seeing as my brother had a nice wedding but I was stuck inside. . . Yeah, not fun."

"I must apologize. My brother needed my help. Family matters."

Briar growled, "I am your family now, or have you forgotten our vows already?"

Klaus looked at her, "My wolf side accepted you as it's mate, love. I will honor my vows as I am a man of my word."

"Your wolf. . . ?"

Klaus ripped the tie from his neck, "Yes, unfortunately. It seems to like you." His jacket was next to come off, "You know what we have to do?"

"Yes." Briar watched as he unbuttoned the first three on his shirt, "I'm not ignorant, Mikaeson." Briar knew her wolf felt the same way. Mates were taken very seriously as wolves mate for life. They needed to make sure the bond was solid and had to consummate the marriage. They had to sleep with each other.

Klaus' eyes glowed, "I am not a gentle lover. Is this your first time?"

Briar's voice caught in her throat, "Mostly, yeah."

Klaus paused, "Mostly?"

Briar's cheeks crimsoned, "Kissing mostly. A little touching." Klaus' eyes spider veined, and in an instant, he was on top of her, "Mikaelson, what --"

"Klaus. Nik. Niklaus. . . Any of those but not Mikaelson." Klaus growled, she could feel it vibrating in his chest. 

"Niklaus." Jasmine whispered, "I --" She was cut off by his lips on hers. He wanted her. The wolf within was not protesting. He tried to be gentle that night, seeing as he was her first but soon they both wanted more. 


End file.
